


【南北】和好

by sykbgg



Category: mztxy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:42:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22267345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sykbgg/pseuds/sykbgg
Kudos: 68





	【南北】和好

失眠。

郭文韬很久没有像这样感到失眠的痛苦了。明明躺上床闭着眼睛很久，可能已经两三个小时过去精神的疲倦却仍然无法战胜身体产生的依赖。被惯坏了，没有蒲熠星的怀抱就睡不了觉。

兔子有种被猎人骗进圈套的错觉。

不知道什么时候闹脾气的人突然打开了郭文韬房门，看着郭文韬一下子睁开眼望向自己的湿漉漉的眼神弯了腰下来，没有多余解释地把他横抱起来往自己房间走。

“我他妈真想揍你一顿。郭文韬。”

代替拳头的是他尺寸吓人的阴茎，他一只手握着自己滚烫的东西抵在郭文韬嘴边，一只手捏着郭文韬下颌语气很不温柔地让他张嘴。郭文韬第一次给人口交，以前蒲熠星从没这样要求过，而这次是命令。郭文韬努力把他的阴茎往嘴里含，却因为实在是毫无技巧可言，蒲熠星又把东西抽了出来，用手指在他穴里随便插两下草草扩张后就捅进去。

疼。

和第一次一样疼，好吧，也许没到那个程度，但郭文韬就是这样觉得。

蒲熠星压住他从身后进入的动作显露了他的怒气，也加剧了郭文韬生理和心理上的疼痛。阴茎毫不怜惜地磨着发红的穴口，后面出了些水后情况好转了很多，但他本来就心情压抑，再想到蒲熠星正在粗暴地对待自己他就难过得胸腔发紧。

“哭什么。”

蒲熠星握着郭文韬的细腰翻过身体，发现他上面和下面一样可怜兮兮地流水后凑上去亲他的眼睛。阴茎不小心从后穴滑出来，又被贴着臀缝用力地插了进去。

“不是你先去找他们吃饭喝酒，我生气还不行？”

嘴上说着生气，蒲熠星的动作却温柔了很多，看见流泪的恋人，下意识低声去哄。郭文韬流着眼泪把腿缠到他腰上，屁股也抬着往人胯上蹭。

被偏爱的总是有恃无恐，别扭的恋人有独特的道歉方法。

他听到郭文韬慢慢地吸了一口气，唇上的触感忽有了变化，粘着他的嘴唇，啄一下退开，啄一下又退开……

胸腔里有什么被越攥越紧，蒲熠星抬手揉乱怀里人的头发，不得章法的亲吻停了下来，等待他的下一步动作。

他的手顺着颈的曲线往下走，最后停在胸前，学着郭文韬深吸一口气，呼吸交缠间，湿漉漉的舌尖共舞，揉弄着胸前红缨的手跟着下身的节奏，逼得郭文韬细碎的呻吟从唇齿溢出。

为了进的更深，蒲熠星捞起郭文韬的一条腿，嘴唇亲密地在他颈后侧擦来擦去，这个地方冬天会被漂亮的高领毛衣挡住，留下痕迹也没关系。

蒲熠星似乎格外钟情这个地方，用牙齿轻轻的磨，再舔舐，像最原始的动物交配，雄性咬住雌性的后颈，把自己的家伙插进去射精，不容抗拒。

“蒲熠星，不行了……”

因为润滑不够，后穴痛得郭文韬挣了一下，但蒲熠星并没有停下，他摸上了郭文韬完全勃起的阴茎，用食指和拇指交替玩弄着尿道口，娇嫩的地方禁不起这种用力的挖弄，怀里人很快喘了起来，在他怀里来回挣动。

“韬韬，现在行不行？”蒲熠星含着耳垂，含糊不清的低声问。

郭文韬头发都在发麻，一开始他只是轻微地发抖，半阖着眼睛有些意乱情迷地盯着蒲熠星毛茸茸的脑袋，指尖捏紧了他的手臂，嘴唇合不上了，换成用嘴呼吸，声音变得低哑昏沉，情欲此时大于羞耻，腰部不着痕迹地顶弄，不行，真的不行了……

射出来的时候，他连精神都飘乎了，整个人绷紧了，然后又蜷缩起来，想要躲进蒲熠星怀里，小口小口地呼吸着，可他还没回过神来，蒲熠星在他身体里做怪的东西并没有停，渐渐重启的痛感夹杂着欲望一起拉动他的神经。

……

蒲熠星自己也不是个多开放的人，但调戏比自己更腼腆害羞的郭文韬真的很有趣。他总是逼郭文韬发出声音，让他睁开眼目睹全过程，羞耻心吸水饱胀，蒲熠星只消一两句情话，就会溢出来，浸得浑身粉红。

比如现在。

乱糟糟的床上上演着和好如初的戏码。

“啊蒲……不要了……好不好……”

郭文韬抱着蒲熠星的背，被至下而上顶得浑身酥软，一边软糯地小声求饶，边讨好似地亲吻蒲熠星的下巴。

回应郭文韬的只有更疯狂的贯穿，刚刚射过的身体很敏感，体位的转换让他渐渐脱力，松了手往后倒又立刻被捞了回来，断断续续的呻吟根本抑制不住。蒲熠星托着郭文韬的后颈用吻封住了他的嘴，把所有声音都吞进肚子。

差点被吻到窒息，被蒲熠星松开的时候，郭文韬一点挣扎的力气都没有了，把脸埋进蒲熠星的肩窝，“真的太深了……”

“深吗？还没有全部进去啊。”

蒲熠星笑着拉郭文韬的手，引导着把他往两人交合的地方带，感觉到蒲熠星想做什么的郭文韬惊得再度挣扎了起来，但可能有魔力的床封印了一拳五百的技能。

指尖触碰到滚烫的巨物时郭文韬羞得整张脸都通红，蒲熠星看着怀里的人倔强地就是不肯把脸抬起来，往他耳朵里吹了口气。

“乖，全部吃进去。”

腰被掐着没有办法逃，在蒲熠星用力地往上一顶以后总算是全部吞了进去，郭文韬有种内脏都要挤在一起的错觉。操，恍惚中他以为自己骂出了声，但实际上他只微微张了张嘴，一时间恼和羞充斥着脑袋——蒲熠星，你完蛋了。

和好？

才不要！

END

（爽到了（写的有点乱bmw  
（感谢阅读


End file.
